Mama Yuuma
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Gakuhou, Yuuma dan keluarga kecil mereka. Warning MPREG, PENISTAAN PAPA GAKUHOU, child!Gakushuu. Enjoy reading minna-san hahaha /summary macam apa ini.


**Mama Yuuma**

 **Disclamer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui, dan cerita absurd ini milik saya~**

 **Cast:** **Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou, Isogai Yuuma.**

 **Warning: MPREG GENGS, bahasa ambigu, aneh, ooc, ooc, ooc, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, dll.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sembilan bulan telah dilalui sang Papa muda. Ah sebenarnya sudah tidak muda lagi sih, umurnya aja udah awal kepala tiga. Terserahlah yang penting pasangannya masih muda, jika tak mau disebut pedobear karena menikahi pemuda awal duapuluh. Suka duka, dia lalui dengan sabar sembari menunggu hasil dari malam-malam melelahkan penuh gelora gairah masa pengantin baru (pergartian secara harfiah). Sang kepala keluarga Asano Gakuhou memandang penuh minat pada calon penerus marga keluarga besarnya. Bersurai jingga, bermata violet, duplikatnya sekali. Benar-benar tak ada miripnya dengan Mama muda yang sedang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Gakuhou, aku mau protes!" sentaknya dengan suara ringan namun tetap terdengar kesal. Mantan penyandang marga Isogai kini mengembungkan pipinya. Begitu imutnya, apalagi pasca melahirkan, seperti ikan buntal saja.

"Katakan keberatanmu, Yuuma." Si Papa muda tersenyum remeh, ya sepertinya dia tau isi protes di kepala pasangannya.

Menarik nafas, sebelum menumpahkan unek-unek."Kenapa bayi kita tak ada mirip-miripnya denganku. Ini benar-benar tidak adil!"

Tuh kan, sudah kuduga. Gakuhou menyeringai kecil.

"Gen bawaanku memang terlalu kuat atau memang kau tak pernah berhenti memikirkanku? Kau tahu Yuuma, masa kehamilan itu penentu." Gakuhou berdiri diatas angin. Yuuma semakin kesal saja. Untung dia tak terkena _baby blues_.

"Hhhmmp terserah. Jadi siapa namanya?"

Gakuhou mengusap dagu."Gakushuu."

" _No sense_! Wajahnya sudah mirip denganmu, masa nama juga jiplakan namamu! Kau ingin mengeksploitasi bayiku?" sepertinya _mood swing_ sewaktu hamil masih melekat pada si raven berpucuk.

"Bayi kita Yuuma."

Si Mama muda memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Pemandangan lantai sepuluh kamar VIP ini lebih menarik."Aku tidak peduli."

Oke, pujaan hatinya ngambek. Dia harus cari cara untuk membujuk si belahan jiwa tersayangnya. Hhmmm kira-kira apa ya? Sesuatu yang langsung mengenai titiknya. Tolong jangan kaitkan dengan hal macam-macam. Pengungkapan Gakuhou memang tak wajar. Baiklah kembali berpikir. Dia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini. Berpikir Gakuhou, ia melirik kearah Yuuma yang masih enggan memandangnya. Lalu melirik ke putra pertamanya. Ah sepertinya dia punya ide.

"Yuuma." Di raven mlengos. Benar-benar minta dihajar, Gakuhou bukan pecinta aliran sadis catat itu, hanya disaat-saat _pengen_ saja. Oops keluar kotenks."Bagaimana jika bayi kedua kita, kau yang beri nama, setuju?"

"Baiklah, setuju."

Ada bodohnya juga ternyata.

 **Tik tok tik tok**

"Eeeeehhhh! Tapi aku tidak mau hamil lagi!"

"Kalau begitu, Gakushuu jadi putra tunggal kita." Gakuhou tersenyum manis, padahal dalamnya iblis.

"Curang! Kau dilarang menyentuhku selama dua minggu penuh!"

Skakmat Gakuhou.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke tujuh _baby_ Gakushuu tinggal di mansion megah Asano. Sepi, memang karena tak ada Asano lain selain mereka bertiga. Sisanya hanya pelayan, tukang masak dan tukang kebun. Tak ada supir, Gakuhou lebih senang mengendarai sendiri. Kembali ke _baby_ Gakushuu, usia si bayi merah sudah menginjak sepuluh hari. Badan mungilnya sudah mulai terisi, Yuuma rajin memberinya ASI ekslusif. Si Mama muda, ingin putra pertamanya mendapat gizi seimbang. Bodo amat sama Papanya yang harap-harap pengen _nenen_ juga. Yuuma masih marah, pahami itu.

 _Baby_ Gakushuu sibuk _ngedot_ Papa Gakushuu pura-pura nggak lihat. Anaknya ini, bisa-bisa jadi rivalnya di masa depan. Masih bayi aja udah selebrasi kemenangan. _Please_ lah Gakuhou, anakmu Cuma mengasup gizi pada Yuuma, jangan _ngiri_.

"Yuuma."

"Hm?"

"Jangan mancing."

"Apanya!" suara Yuuma naik satu oktaf, untung _baby_ __Gakushuu bebal jadi dia nggak nangis. Anak pintar.

.

.

.

.

Gakushuu sudah berumur tiga tahun. Sudah bisa ngomong ini itu, lari-lari, lompat-lompat, naik kuda-kudaan di punggung Papa. Bisa dibilang ini masa aktif-aktifnya. Yuuma senang, putranya tak mengalami kekurangan gizi. Putranya juga pintar, Yuuma bersyukur yang turun tidak hanya gen rupa duplikat Gakuhou, tapi otaknya juga nurun. Tapi kalau bandelnya kumat, _bikin_ Yuuma pening juga.

"Shuu makan dulu aaaa~" Yuuma mangap, Gakushuu mingkem. Masa-masa mogok makan, padahal tinggal tiga sendok lagi. Dalam keluarga Yuuma, semasa masih menyandang marga Isogai, menyisakan makanan adalah anti bagi mereka. Yuuma selalu menekankan itu pada Gakuhou yang suka menyisakan makanan. Dia tak mau Gakushuu ikut-ikutan.

"Ne, Shuu-kun, mau dengar cerita Papa? Anak nakal itu temennya monster lipan." Wajah sang Papa dibuat seseram mungkin. Gakushuu _udah ngemut_ jempol mau nangis.

"Gakuhou!"

Centong nasi melayang ke poni belah tengah suaminya.

"Papa monstel yipan!"

.

.

.

.

Ah tak terasa Gakushuu sudah TK nol besar. Kayaknya baru kemarin Yuuma gantiin popoknya. Ingin rasanya menangis haru, putranya sudah bukan bayi lagi. Sudah _nggak_ mau disuapin lagi, sudah tidak takut bobok sendiri. Yuuma merasa kesepian seketika. Rasanya ingin merawat Gakushuu kecil lebih lama lagi. Meninaboboin Gakushuu kalau lagi rewel. Pas Gakushuu masih bayi kan dia jadi punya alasan buat _nggak_ ena-ena sama Gakuhou. Kalian pikir enak apa, dipaksa main banyak ronde, Yuuma kan bukan pegulat.

"Yuuma, wajahmu seolah-seolah berkata bahwa Gakushuu akan dipinang seseorang."

 **DOOEENG**

Gakuhou memang ahli menghancurkan momen nostalgia Yuuma.

Si raven mencoba sabar. Sudah hampir enam tahun bersama, dia sudah kuat mental dan tidak akan terpancing. Menarik nafas kecil, dia menatap penuh harap pada suaminya."Gakuhou," wajahnya memerah. Gakuhou menelan ludah susah payah."Aku mau satu lagi yang kayak Shuu."

 _ **CHALLENGE ACCEPTED**_

.

.

.

.

YA TUHAAANNN, MAAFKAN SAYAAA! (bundir dipohon toge)

INI NISTA SEKALIIIII, MANA GAKUSHUU NGGAK ADA DIALOG…INI HASIL KEGALAUAN SAYA, PLISS SAYA LELAH LIAT BERKAS LAPORAN ehem akhirnya saya melarikan diri kesini, maaf tidak bermaksud menistakan FAKI (sujud sujud)

PAPA GAKUHOU, MAAFKAN DAKU AAAAAAA (stress beneran)

Ini bahasanya acak adul beneran deh, bahasa sebebas-bebasnya dari otak saya, kalo nemu kata ambigu mohon dimaafkan %D

Sekian,

With Love

 **Narin**


End file.
